


Non Timebo Mala (I Will Fear No Evil)

by DeadlyLittleThing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLittleThing/pseuds/DeadlyLittleThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has lost everything, and now she's given everything in the hopes of finding the only two people who might be able to help her, the Winchesters. Can they help her destroy the demon that is hunting her down, can she ever recover from the secrets she's learned about the world, and will she ever recover from meeting the Winchesters........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrong Side of the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Is the salvation Rose seeks inside Harvelle's Roadhouse?.........

Rose stood outside in the parking lot looking up at the neon sign gripping the straps of her backpack tightly. This was the place; she’d made it,.... albeit barely. “Harvelle’s Roadhouse” could possibly be her sanctuary, but its appearance looked anything but. It looked like an old oversized, tin roofed, wooden shack that had just been dropped in the middle of the desert, and it definitely did not look inviting. She knew there must be at least a few people who thought it safe enough to enter though as there were a few Harley’s outside the front, along with a a beat up old Chevvy, a couple of Mustangs and a shiny black Impala parked round the side. She breathed deeply as the cool night air began rolling in around her, she couldn’t stay out here all night or she might just end up getting eaten by coyotes or something worse. Rose squared her shoulders and marched towards the door. As she pushed it open the smell of beer and bourbon hit her in the face with all the subtlety of a baseball bat. The bar was rustic, and Kansas was playing on the old 80’s style juke box. The inside was all wood just like the outside and in the centre was a tiny square bar with mismatched bar stools surrounding it. The door closing quietly behind her might has well have been a shotgun going off for the reaction it caused. Everyone inside stopped dead at her entrance. She glanced around quickly taking a head count, two burley bikers were to the left playing darts, one still had his hand raised mid throw, there was a group of four guys huddled round a table, glasses still hovering mid sip, their heads all turned in her direction, a group of three sat two tables across doing the exact same. The older woman behind the bar who was the only one still moving as she stared, eyes narrowed at her whilst she continued polishing a glass. The only person in the whole place not looking at her was a guy sat on one of the bar stools to the far right who remained with his back resolutely to her, hunched over his glass of scotch.

She approached the bar wary of the silence, the bar maid spoke first 

“Welcome to the Roadhouse, what can I get for you doll?” Unanimously everyone in the bar seemed to regain themselves and carried on about their business as if some silent signal had been given. 

“I’ll have a beer please” she said her British accent sticking out like a mile. The bar maid cocked her head at her accent. 

“You from England?” she questioned as she slid her a bottle of bud. 

“Yes, I am, how much for the beer?” Rose asked

“It’s on the house darlin’, we don’t get many girls coming in here, let alone ones from across the pond, my establishment, God love it, is no tourist attraction, so what’s a nice girl like you doing all the way out here, alone” as polite as the question was Rose couldn’t help but feel it was weighted, especially since she had added the “alone” part.This was no time to get scared and run Rose thought to herself, this was exactly where she needed to be, everything had led up to her getting to this place and now she was here there was no going back. She stalled momentarily before answering, not wanting to cause suspicion by being too quick off the bat; she took a long sip of the beer as if to seem more natural. 

“I’m actually here because I’m hoping you can help me out,” The woman cocked an eyebrow smirking obviously bemused as to how she could help her, Rose ploughed on bravely despite her expression “I’m looking for the Winchesters”

Once Rose had said it she noticed two things happen so quickly that if she’d have blinked, she was sure she’d have missed it. First the woman behind the bars jaw quickly clenched as her eyes darted to the guy sat to her right, at the same moment he stiffened squaring his shoulders. Both miniscule movements but she had seen them non the less. In a heartbeat the woman countered her 

“Sorry doll ‘fraid I don’t know any Winchesters” she smiled sweetly at her. Rose slid her backpack off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor by her feet. She leaned forward placing both hands on the bar, more for support than anything else. She wasn’t confrontational by nature, at least she never used to be, but now was not the time to tread lightly. 

“Listen,” Rose all but growled “I have come a hell of a long way and been through a hell of a lot of shit just to get here, and I am not leaving until I get some answers” the women behind the bar mirrored her actions so there faces were inches apart, 

“What’s your name darlin’?” she asked, not unkindly. 

“It’s Rose” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Well Rose, I’m real sorry you had to come all the way out here, but as I said before, I don’t know any Winchesters” she said coolly. Rose took a step up onto the metal rung that ran round the bottom of the bar so she was eye level with the woman, at barley 5 ft she was hardly imposing. She was standing her ground 

“See I’d be inclined to believe you if it wasn’t for the fact your jaw clenches every time you say their name and your eyes keep darting to the guy on my right, who hasn’t moved a muscle since I mentioned it, now I know you know something, and you’re going to tell me, or so help me God I’m going to do something I’ll really regret, because I am this close to snapping!” For a second Rose thought she’d won, the woman took a step back but she soon realised it was only so she could grab the shotgun from under the bar. 

“Now you listen here little girl,” she snarled pointing the shotgun at her “Aint’ nobody gunna threaten me in my own bar, now I don’t know who told you to come here, or who gave you that name, but I will tell you this, it is sure as hell not something you want to get messed up in”

 

Rose took two tentative steps back her hands raised in front of her in surrender. That was it. Her last hope gone, and now she really was going to die, one way or another. Her bottom lip involuntarily trembled at the realisation and her eyes swam with tears that threatened to betray her bogus bravery. The woman’s eyes momentarily softened but the gun stayed in place, Rose noticed the bar was silent again. This time it was the guy on her right who was the only one to move. He stood up and pushed the bar stool back before turning to face her. 

“Put the gun down Ellen, I got this” he said in a gravelly voice as his burning glare pinned her to the spot.

Rose tore her eyes away from Ellen as she slowly lowered the gun and really looked at her saviour for the first time. He was at least 6 foot, his broad shoulders clad in a well-worn leather jacket, his blue shirt unbuttoned at the top revealed an amulet worn on a leather cord around his thick neck. She saved his face for last. He had the tanned skin of a guy who spent a lot of time outside, and he was clean shaven with just a hint of stubble coming through. His jaw was strong and square but his mouth was soft and sweet looking, which was totally at odds with the intensity of his deepset eyes. His brows were knitted together in a serious expression and she wasn’t sure if he was about to yell at her too. She quickly scrunched her eyes shut willing the tears away and when she opened them his expression had changed from intense, to curious, his head cocked to one side.

“Alright nothing to see!” Ellen shouted at the rest of the bar as she put the gun back beneath the bar “The backs empty if you need it Hun” she whispered to the guy in front of her before she started wiping down the bar as if nothing had happened. The men’s room door to left opened and a tall guy with floppy hair strode towards them, rubbing his hands clean, concern was marring what she thought was his kind face. 

“Everything ok Dean?” he asked definitely concerned, as he glanced from her to Dean and back again. 

“In the back Sam, we’ve got some business to take care of” he replied gruffly as he bent down and picked up her back pack and swung it over his shoulder. He marched forward and grabbed her by upper arm his strong steel like hand almost wrapping all the way around her tiny arm. He was steering her towards the back room. He looked down at her small form shaking his head as he spoke 

“Darlin’ you have just stepped onto the wrong side of the tracks”


	2. Everything That Led You Here..........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose had found the infamous Winchesters....but would they be willing to help?

The guy named Dean thrust her forcefully into the room away from him and dumped her bag on the floor.   
“Get the door Sammy” he ordered, as the tall one followed them in and locked it behind them. She barely had time to register what was going on when she had a bottle full of freezing cold water thrown in her face, she began coughing and spluttering wiping her eyes when Sam began scolding his brother   
“Dean! Dude what the heck, you wanna calm down for a second!”   
She looked up through her wet lashes to see Dean looking slightly uncomfortable.   
“Sorry about that, but I just had to make sure. And given things that have been happening lately Sam, I’m not taking any chances. Usually when someone comes looking for us it’s not to give us chocolates and a pat on the back, it’s usually because somebody wants us dead!” Sam looked apologetically at her too and shrugged   
“He’s not wrong” he admitted coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with Dean. 

Rose pulled her wet T-shirt away from her skin, as thanks to Dean it was now pretty much see through. She had no idea why he’d just doused her in a bottle of freezing water but that was the least of her worries, she was told to expect the unexpected and she hoped, somehow it was to do with the reasons why she was here. Rose thought she saw both guys eyes quickly dart to her soaking chest as she did this.   
“So…” she finally spoke crossing her arms self-consciously “I’m going to take a wild guess and say I’ve found the famous Winchester brothers” she stared determinedly at both boys, daring them to contradict her. Dean cocked his head to the side, a snide grin spread across his face as he threw his arms wide and said mockingly   
“Congratulations! You found us!” he strode around to the other side of the room and pulled bottle of scotch from a shelf frowning slightly. 

There was a couch in the small room, a scrubbed wooden table and a small T.V. Rose got the feeling she was in Ellen’s personal space. Sam was the first to get the ball rolling and start the questioning; she knew after the struggle it had been to find them there’d be questions. At least Sam was more polite than Dean and she was right in her thoughts before, he did have a kind face, the sort that made you instantly feel reassured and safe.   
“So, you’ve obviously gone through a lot of trouble to find us, do you mind telling us why?” he asked shifting his weight to lean against the wall. Rose felt suddenly afraid and awkward, now was the moment of truth. She’d had little over two weeks trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened to her, and she still could hardly believe it herself. She’d travelled half way around the world in search for two strangers who may or may not even be able to help her. Now was the time to figure out if she had actually gone mad or if it was all horrifyingly real. 

“It’s my brother” she started out quietly unable to meet either of their wary stares   
“I think he’s been possessed by a demon, and I was told that you were the guys to see about this sort of thing” there she had said it. Of course the reality of it was a lot more horrific than that simple sentence, but she needed to see if they believed her first. Dean took a long swig from the bottle of scotch before locking eyes with Sam whose eyebrows were raised so high they’d practically disappeared. She could tell they were having some kind of silent exchange and simultaneously they both walked around the wooden table away from her and stood heads close together whispering. 

“Well we know she’s not a demon, you saw to that” Sam whispered to Dean critically.   
“What do you want? I had to check! There’s no time for subtlety and kid gloves when it comes to Demons Sammy” Dean answered sharply to his younger brother.   
“I know, I know. So what do we know so far” Sam asked crossing his arms and glancing back towards the girl.   
“Not much” Dean admitted shaking his head and shrugging.   
“She’s come all the way from England, obviously thinks her brothers possessed, but she could just be your run of the mill whack job” Dean said sceptically, Sam and Dean both turned their head back to look at the small, still dripping wet girl.   
“I don’t think she’s crazy Dean, it’s a hell of a long way to come just to find us and let’s face it that’s not an easy task. I think the real question is though, why us? There’s got to be plenty of hunters back in England who could have helped her out.” Sam ventured quietly. Dean looked thoughtful for about as long as was possible for him.   
“Only one way to find out” Dean said slapping the table and rounding back towards the girl.   
“Sorry I uh didn’t catch your name back there” he said in the most polite manner he’d used so far.   
“That’s because you never asked. It’s Rose” she said bitingly, glaring at him, although she was nervous as to what would happen now. 

“So, Rose, I’ve just got one question for ya, why come all this way, to find us, I mean, isn’t there someone a little closer to home who could’ve helped you out with your little problem” Dean said sarcastically leaning against the table and taking another pull on the bottle of scotch. That was it, he’d struck a nerve, Rose was disliking Dean more and more by the second. 

“Having my whole family tortured to death by my possessed brother is not what I’d class as a little problem. Neither is been hunted day and night by him wondering if he’s going to do the same to me, but if you don’t believe me and I’m just wasting my bloody time, tell me now and I’ll go find someone else who can actually help me!” She practically yelled at him, her fists clenching at her sides. Dean looked taken aback at been yelled at, it wasn’t something that happened very often from anyone other than Sam or Bobby. But as he looked at her and saw the pain and fear etched all over her face he believed she was telling the truth. Dean took a deep breath, and made a calming motion with his hands,   
“Look I believe you ok, I’m sorry about your family, really I am. But what I still don’t get is why you came all the way across the Atlantic to find us when I know for a fact there are decent Hunters back in England who could have helped.” Dean said setting the scotch down, half asking half explaining. Rose however felt a fraction of relief, she had heard the words she’d been hoping to hear, he said he believed her and he had mentioned hunters. Now she knew she was in the right place. 

“I was sent by a hunter called Charlie Watts” she explained “he said you were my best hope. He knows which Demon is inside my brother and he said that you’ve faced him before and you could help put him back in Hell again. He said that he was too strong for the regular methods, whatever that means. He also mentioned something about a gun that you had, The Colt, I think he called it. Charlie said that it would make sure he’d never get the chance to come back again. And believe me I want that monster dead!” She finished her nails cutting into her palms. 

The brothers looked at each other worriedly, if the demon really was someone they’d already come across before then this wasn’t good, and if the Colt was the only way to stop him then even worse. But what did the girl have to do with anything and why did the demon go all the way to England just to kill her family. Something wasn’t adding up and the brothers knew it. Sam instantly had his research face on; Dean could practically see the cogs going round in his head 

“Watts you said? I recognise that name, I’m sure I’ve seen it in dads journal” Sam said to Dean, pulling a shabby looking leather bound book from his inside jacket pocket he began quickly skimming the pages as Rose and Dean stood awkwardly silent. Rose took to staring at the old TV whilst hugging her arms around herself she was shivering slightly, she couldn’t tell if it was from the residual water or from the fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins. Dean took advantage of her attention been diverted to really do an assessment of her and give her the once over. She was tiny that was for sure, she could barely be 5 foot, if that. She was soft looking how a girl should be, she had been knocked round a bit he could tell by the new looking cuts and bruises, but she had no old looking scars and even though she was slightly toned her muscles weren’t overly defined, definitely not the body of a hunter he thought. She had masses of dark wavy hair that fell midway down her back the kind that looks great no matter how mussed up it got. She was slim but, man did she have some curves on her, he thought to himself as he looked over her ample assets. He was still inspecting her ass and wondering what kind of underwear she wore when he noticed her gaze had switched back to him. She looked nervous and scared and exhausted, but that didn’t stop him feeling like those big brown eyes of hers were staring right into his very soul. He coughed nervously ashamed to be caught checking her out 

“You got anything there Sammy?” He pushed hopefully, wanting to skate over that little awkward moment.   
“Yeah actually, I knew I’d seen the name Watts in here. Dad mentions a hunt he went on with an English guy called Charles Watts who’d followed a pack of Vamps here all the way across from England. They teamed up and vanquished them together. He mentions that they kept in touch for a while before he went back across to England.” Sam concluded looking up from the tattered old book.   
“So your story checks out sweetheart” Dean said his confident smirk plastered on his face, he seemed to lose some of his seriousness as he sat up on the edge of the wooden table. “Take a load off, we got some things we need to know about this demon before we go hunting for the son of a bitch” 

Rose settled on the couch still feeling slightly edgy and nervous, she hadn’t ‘taken a load off’ since this whole mess started. Sam who had noticed her shivering offered her the old checked blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. She could tell which one was the more compassionate of the two brothers. 

“Drink?” Dean said holding out the bottle of scotch, he felt the need to offer something too, not wanting to be overshadowed by Sam   
“No thanks, that’s a little too strong for me, I think I left my beer back in the bar” she answered shaking her head and gratefully drawing the blanket tight around herself.   
“Suit yourself” Dean said shrugging. Sam tutted at his brother as he got up and headed towards the door   
“You’re such an ass sometimes” he whispered to Dean on his way past. Sam was back seconds later a carton of beers in his hand. He offered one to Rose and took one for himself before joining her on the couch. He smiled at her reassuringly before asking:   
“So Rose, start from the beginning, we need you to tell us about everything that led you here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R & R x


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon after Rose finally makes himself known...

Rose had proceeded to tell Sam and Dean every harrowing detail that had led to her finding them, well almost. It was like torture for her, having to relive the horror of finding her family members brutally mutilated in various ways all around the house. In the end she skated over the where’s and how’s. She couldn’t bring herself to think about it, let alone tell Sam and Dean. Rose wrapped herself tighter in the blanket as she told them about her first encounter with the Demon, how she’d found her brother just standing in the backyard covered in blood. She’d run and hugged him at first thinking he’d somehow gotten away. But she knew something wasn’t right, he felt wrong, his movements were just all wrong, there was no other way to describe it. She’d stepped back to look him in the eyes only to find they weren’t his eyes. They were completely white.

“Hold the reigns there! A white eyed Demon!” Dean exclaimed when she was describing how her brother had appeared.   
“Shit were dealing with one powerful son of a bitch!” he ran his hands irritably through his hair and began pacing. Sam looked worried as he sat further back on the couch and laid his head back before dragging a hand tiredly down his face. 

“No wonder Charlie sent you to us, there’s not many things that can kill a white eyed demon. They’re like the generals of Hell, they report directly to Lucifer himself. ” Sam explained his voice full of tension. Dean quit his pacing and rounded on her.   
“How do we know the Demons even here? I mean I get he’s trouble and I know we cross state lines regularly for the hunt, but flying transatlantic is a whole other can of worms! You’re here, he’s there, your safe right” he said throwing his arms up smiling triumphantly at his own logic. Rose hung her head holding it in her hands, it was pounding slightly. 

“Wrong. He followed me here. I’ve seen him. I managed to lose him for a while but so far I’ve not been able to lose him. If he was going to kill me I wish he’d just get it over with, instead of just toying with me. I’m so tired of running” she admitted her voice wavering slightly. The weight of what Sam and Dean were telling her was settling heavily on her shoulders. If the demon really was so powerful what chance did she have?   
“Hey! Ain’t no-body dying on our watch!" Dean told her sternly pointing his finger.   
"You wouldn’t have come all this way looking for two yahoos with a magic gun if you didn’t want to live! So less of the quitting talk! We just need to strategize, work out a plan” He said laying down the law. Rose lifted her head out of her hands and smiled weakly up at Dean. She knew she was far from out of the woods but she felt a little safer just hearing his words. Surprisingly he smiled back, a small sweet one, that until she saw it on his face she wouldn’t have thought it possible. 

She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the brothers as they began discussing tactics, she was exhausted, she hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in weeks, she hadn’t felt safe enough besides every time she closed her eyes she saw things she didn’t want to see. Constantly being on the run and wondering when the demon was going to make his move and kill her, had taken its toll on her, she was close to breaking, but now she felt a faint glimmer of hope. Hope that the boys would at least try and protect her. She focused on that last hopeful thought as she felt herself drift into the most welcome unconsciousness.

Rose started awake at the sudden jolt she felt her eyes flying open in panic.   
“Dean, watch the pot holes man! Your gunna wake her up!” she heard Sam whispering. Rose quickly realised she was laid out in the wide backseat of a car and they were moving, she sat up wearily, the last thing she remembered she was sitting on the couch in the back room at the bar. 

“Too late for that now, rise and shine sleeping beauty!” Dean said flashing a grin at her through the rear view mirror. She could hear an old rock song playing from the cassette player, she could make out the chorus as one she recognised:   
“I see a bad moon arisin', I see trouble on the way, I see earthquakes and lightnin', I see bad times today. Don't go around tonight, Well, it's bound to take your life, There's a bad moon on the rise” she laughed inwardly at the irony, as she could see the large full moon hanging in the sky ahead of them as they drove. Sam twisted in his seat so he was facing her. 

“Hey sorry we tried to wake you, but you were pretty out for the count and you looked like you could use the rest” he smiled apologetically, whilst trying to gauge her reaction.   
“It’s ok, but where are you taking me, if you don’t mind me asking?” Rose tried to keep the panic she felt out of her voice as her eyes darted involuntarily to the door handle. As nice as Sam and Dean seemed she was still wary of them, they were still strangers to her no matter how good their recommendations from Charlie were. She realised now just how trusting she used to be, and how sadly now she’d never be that naïve again. Sam suddenly looked alarmed as he realised how all this must seem 

“Oh jeez sorry, we just figured with the back pack and all that you probably had no place to stay and seen as there’s a Demon after you we figured you probably best stick close to us, so we can protect you. We were going to take you back to the motel were staying at. But only if that’s what you want of course?” Sam asked apologising running a hand nervously through his hair. She could feel Dean watching for her reaction in the mirror as well as Sam.   
“Yes, of course that makes sense” she said smiling feebly and relaxing her frightened grip on the leather seat. They had after all vowed to protect her; they were hardly going to leave her alone in the middle of nowhere she thought chewing her bottom lip and twirling a strand of hair anxiously. Rose must have still looked concerned to the brothers because Sam leaned slightly further forward and said softly, 

“Hey, look, I know how hard it must be for you, putting your trust in us after everything you’ve gone through, so how about we try to getting to know each other, it might make you feel a bit better about the whole thing”, before Rose could even begin to answer Dean interrupted,   
“Sounds like a plan Sammy! I’ll go first, break the ice a little.” He had a mischievous glint in his eye that made Rose instantly suspicious   
“My names Dean Winchester, I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women.” He continued flashing a devilish grin at her and wiggling his eyebrows cheekily at his brother. Rose couldn’t help but laugh, which soon turned into a fit of outright giggles, which then set Sam off too. He had to be joking!   
“See I got the looks and the sense of humour” Dean added with a wink at her and elbowing Sam in the ribs. She still wasn’t 100% sure.

“So, what about you Rose? What was your life like before the supernatural came and crapped all over it?” Dean asked her, looking at her through the rear view mirror his green eyes glinting expectantly.   
“Well….” she leant forward so she was in between the two front seats.   
“I had a nice normal life; I worked 9 till 5 Monday to Fridays, I spent time with my friends, spent every Sunday with my family.” She trailed off sadly looking down at her knees at the memory of the family she had lost. 

“What did you do for a living?” Sam said interrupting her sad train of thought with what he thought was a winning and encouraging smile,   
“Oh, I was a librarian. Not exactly exciting I know, but I love books and I liked my job” she smiled shyly hoping they wouldn’t think her nerdy or geeky.   
“You were a librarian?!” Dean exclaimed stunned half turning to look over his shoulder as if really seeing her for the first time.   
“I gotta get myself to England, if you’re what the librarians look like just think what the nurses will look like Sammy!” he laughed slapping his younger brother playfully in the chest. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and chuckled.   
“A librarian, so that’s pretty cool, I like books too just never really get chance to read much doing what we do,” A ringing sound interrupted there conversation, Sam took a cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID his brows creasing seriously. 

“It’s Bobby” he said quietly to Dean who nodded in recognition as Sam answered it.   
“Hey Bobby” he said semi cheerful, Rose was sat close enough that she could hear the gruff replies coming out of the mouthpiece.   
“Hey Sam, where are you boys at?” Sam relaxed slightly at this mundane question, he was tense at first as if expecting bad news maybe.   
“Were in Nebraska, we stopped by the Roadhouse after the poltergeist job, why?” he replied curiously glancing at Dean.   
“You’re in Nebraska! You boys better high tail it outta there, something’s brewing and I mean something big! Demonic omens have been showing up all over central Nebraska, dry thunderstorms, cattle mutilations, we even got virgin Mary statues crying blood” Sam looked sideways again at Dean his expression now a little guilty looking. 

“Erm yeah, we kind of already know, not about the omens but we know there’s a demon here” he waited for a second and sure enough a blast of noise came from the cell causing Sam to hold it away from his ear   
“Well how’d you figure that if didn’t know about the omens?” Rose heard the guy called Bobby snapped down the receiver.   
“Well we kind of found the person the demons after, or rather she found us. She’s called Rose, she’s from England. The Demon slaughtered her whole family and then followed her here after she came to find us.” Sam rushed to explain. She heard the guy called Bobby give a big sigh on the other end.   
“So you two decided to play hero, lemme guess she’s easy on the eyes too. So what do you know so far?” he said cutting to the quick. Sam shrugged despite Bobby not been able to see the action and relaxed again seen as he didn’t receive another earful like he was expecting. 

“Not much, we just know it’s a white eyed demon and he’s after Rose” She heard the shouty man give a sharp intake of breathe before the shouting started again   
“A white eyed demon! And you’re going after it. You’re bigger Iidgits than I thought!” he blasted. Dean glanced over concerned at the yelling coming out of the phone his eyebrows raised at Sam who just shook his head in ‘it’s fine’ sorta way.   
“Yeah, yeah we know Bobby. Listen, can we swing by your place, we could really do with all the help we could get on this one.” Bobby grunted before answering   
“Sure, let’s all just jump on the kamikaze band wagon. Wouldn’t be the first time!” Sam smiled with appreciation throwing his hand up in relief   
“Great we’ll stop at the motel tonight and be there some time tomorrow morning” he hung up the phone and turned to Dean his face serious again. 

“Ok so Bobby says there’s been serious Demonic omens’ popping up all over Nebraska the last few days, freak thunderstorms, cattle mutilation, statues crying blood” he said ticking off the list on his fingers. Deans eyes snapped to Sam’s, his face deadly serious   
“Wait hold up a sec what was that last one!” he asked harshly. Sam looked taken aback and slightly confused  
“Statues crying blood.” He repeated his face a mixture of confusion and concern   
“I’ll be damned; I know which bastard were dealing with!” Dean fumed as he punched the steering wheel   
“Son of a bitch, it’s Alistair!”

Just as Dean said this a figure appeared in the road in front of the Impala causing Dean to slam on the breaks and curse loudly. The car screeched sideways, dust flying everywhere. Rose flew forward cracking her head painfully on the back of Sam’s seat.   
“Speak of the demon, Rose stay in the car!” Dean growled, it was an order not a request.  
She wasn’t sure she could move a single muscle even if she had wanted to; fear had rooted her to the seat and she was once again gripping the leather for dear life. Dean and Sam got out of the car, she saw Dean carefully pull a gun from the waistband of his jeans, she felt her stomach plummet, they meant business. The windows were down so she could hear the conversation clearly. Rose knew it was the demon out there, but all she could see as she looked through the windscreen was her brother Michael. He still looked the way he always had, he was slightly on the thin side, he had always been that way no matter how much their mother tried to feed him. He was still tall and gangly and his black floppy hair was hanging into his eyes in the way that always annoyed him even though he stubbornly refused to get it cut. But they weren’t his eyes anymore, not the deep warm brown that matched her own, the only thing truly alike about them; they were the ghostly white eyed demons.

It spoke first,   
“Boys, how nice to see you again” his voice was low and menacing, it wasn’t her brother’s voice at all, not to mention the American accent. The boys were tensed and the atmosphere felt charged   
“Well aren’t you happy to see me, Dean I’d have thought you would have missed me the most, we used to be, so close” he laughed taking a step forward and opening his arms as if to receive a welcoming hug. 

“What the hell are you doing topside Alistair?” Dean replied sternly, his hands tightening their grip on the gun that he held low and close   
“I thought we put you back in the pit for good last time!” Dean questioned. The demon Alistair shrugged nonchalantly, lowering his arms and almost lazily picking a piece of lint from his sleeve.   
“I come and go as I please, but I stayed in the pit, as you put it, because I loathe it up here, it’s chilly. No stink of blood or sizzle of flesh or the wet flap of flayed skin. I don't know how you stand it." He said idly, as if they were discussing something as simple as holiday destinations. Sam squared his shoulders his nostrils flared 

“Then why are you here and what do you want with Rose?” Sam demanded, she could see his fists shaking slightly at his sides. Alistair smiled, and began rubbing his hands together   
“Ah yes the sweet little Rose, I thought she might find you. There’s no need to keep her hidden though, she’s temporarily safe. For now. Well from me at least” Alistair answered cryptically. The boys looked at each other warily, Rose could tell they were just as confused as she was by the demons comment. Rose hadn’t even realized she’d moved but her hand was on the now open door and she was halfway out the car, curiosity, or was it stupidity pulling her forward. 

“What the hells that supposed to mean?!” Dean demanded through gritted teeth.   
“Dean, Dean, Dean” the demon tutted disappointedly   
“Always so demanding, did I teach you nothing about patience? I was just sent to locate the girl and make sure no one else got their grubby paws on her first” he smiled slyly, spying Rose who now miraculously found herself standing shakily behind the brothers.   
“Enough of this crap Alistair, stop with the riddles, who wants the girl and why!” Dean said now raising the gun and pointing it directly at the Demon. Rose knew this had to be the special gun Charlie had told her about. The Colt. The Demon shifted forwards ever so slightly now grinning maniacally 

“Put it this way as far as humans go, she’s rather special, a hot commodity one might say, very rare indeed. Believe me I wouldn’t be up in this god forsaken place for anything less, but I have enjoyed the fresh wave of torture this little trip has brought. The girl’s family sliced up real nice, oh and it was wonderful hearing fresh screams of terror as I dismembered and disembowelled them one by one” Alistair smiled sickeningly at Rose his attention fully on her now. Rose felt her breathing hitch as she took a sharp intake of breath; she could feel her whole body shaking she had never felt hatred so strong. Her fingernails were digging into her palms painfully. She wanted to rip the demon apart with her bare hands, but she wouldn’t have to. Dean suddenly shouted   
“Enough of this bull shit! Go to Hell Alistair!” before firing the Colt straight at him.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Rose saw the blast of the bullet leaving the gun, she saw Deans arm recoil slightly from the force. She could see the spinning bullet heading straight for Alistair’s heart. Rose watched the Demon raise his hand almost lazily in front of him, and as he made a swift swiping motion the bullet miraculously changed direction. Everything returned to normal speed just as she felt it. An excruciating pain hit her left shoulder, it was agony. The pain burned white hot like nothing she had ever felt before. Her hand shot up to grip the source of the pain, to somehow make it stop, instead it instantly became slick with hot, wet, blood. Her blood. The demon had made the bullet hit her instead. 

“Rose!” Sam yelled rushing to her side as she felt herself collapsing to the ground, she felt his hand press firmly and agonisingly where the bullet had hit, trying to staunch the river of blood now oozing out of her.   
“Awww now look what you made me do” said Alistair sarcastically “I scratched the merchandise, Lilith won’t be happy at all. Ah well it’s just a flesh wound she’ll heal up in time for the Samhain. I trust you boys will take good care of her until then. Oh and just to warn you. I’m the least of your worries. More will come for her.” He warned. As Rose felt herself began to slowly lose consciousness she saw the demon disappear into thin air as Dean shot another bullet his way   
“Damn it you demonic bastard!” she heard him yell. She felt Dean skid to her side   
“She’s bleeding bad Sammy, we gotta get her back to the motel, you drive I got her” She felt herself being lifted by strong arms, and she felt Deans hot breath by her ear as he whispered   
“Stay with me Rosie, I got you, stay with me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R+R :)


	4. He's an Angel, He's here to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters try to save Rose and call upon an old friend for help.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the latest instalment :)

Rose’s brain felt foggy and her thoughts were all kinds of haywire. She tried to focus on the here and now but she instantly regretted it when she realised all she could focus on was the fact she was in pain. A lot of pain. Rose struggled to get control of her senses but they were all jumbled, she realised eventually she was moving; it felt like she was floating. She could feel strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around her, supporting her. She could hear a strong steady heartbeat beneath the hard chiselled surface where her head rested.  
‘Oh’ she was been carried she thought before the pain dragged her back under. Rose heard a beep and a door been kicked open, a few more paces and 

“Aaaaah!” she exclaimed as pain shot through her, even though she had been set down on a soft surface, a bed.  
“Whoa there, easy, easy. We got ya, you’re safe” Dean reassured her. She couldn’t seem to find her eyes to be able to open them, she was lost in the agony, trying to claw her way through it, but it pulled her away from their voices back into the darkness.  
Dean looked to Sam who wore the same panicked expression.  
“Dean we gotta get that bullet out of her and stop the bleeding” Sam said quickly as he darted to his duffel bag where he kept a makeshift first aid kit.  
“Just tell me what you need.” Dean answered solemnly. He was a man of action, he felt lost in these kinds of situations, not that he’d ever admit it.  
“I need towels and a bowl of warm water, and grab the whiskey too.” Dean nodded and quickly began gathering the things together. Sam quickly got out the rudimentary long tweezers and scalpel they had, and a bunch of bandages and gauze. They tried to keep their medical supplies stocked but they used the stuff themselves that often, they were lucky they had anything left. Dean put the bowl of hot water and the towels on the bedside table next to Sam, who had settled himself on Rose’s left side where the bullet wound was. Dean kept a firm grip on the whiskey feeling he may need it before Sam did. He waited wondering why Sam was hesitating. 

“Sam what the hell are you waiting for!” Sam swallowed hard not taking his eyes of Rose.  
“I need to get access to the wound Dean” he replied. Dean looked confused, clearly not seeing the problem.  
“What’s your point man? Get access!” Sam looked at him annoyed that he wasn’t grasping the situation.  
“Dean, I am not taking a half unconscious girl we hardly knows shirt off.” Dean swallowed hard too, the penny finally dropping when Rose stirred on the bed.

Rose had felt the flurry of movement around her and felt the weight of someone sitting close to her on the bed. She heard the familiar worried voices of Sam and Dean and tried to focus on them, willing herself awake, trying to drag herself back to full consciousness. The words she could here were beginning to make sense to her muddled brain,  
“What’s your point man? Get access!” she heard Dean all but yell at Sam.  
“Dean, I am not taking a half unconscious girl we hardly knows shirt off.” Sam snapped back. His words were like an electric shock to her brain suddenly she had clarity. She had been shot; they were trying to save her. Rose forced her eyes to open and Sam and Dean’s anxious faces swam into view. 

“Just rip it” she managed to mumble to them. Dean shrugged at Sam  
“You heard the lady. Rip it and let’s get that bullet out” Sam set to work his large hands were surprisingly gentle as he ripped the neck of her shirt away. Rose tried to raise herself; her mind which was gradually becoming clearer, told her what was coming next. Rose panicked gripping the bed covers either side of her, it already hurt so much and she it was about to hurt a whole lot more. Dean passed Sam the bottle of whiskey which confused her for about a second, until he poured the dark brown liquid onto the gaping hole in her shoulder. A shrieking sound forced its way up her throat as the liquid hit her injury, it felt like fire licking at the already burning wound. Dean snatched the bottle from Sam and glared at him. 

“Maybe a little for the pain first Doctor Frankenstein” he snapped offering Rose the bottle,  
“I know you don’t like the stuff but believe me your gunna need it when he starts digging around in there. Trick is to just knock it back and down as much as you can, it will only burn for a little while that way.” He explained looking concerned. Rose nodded reluctantly and did as she was told. She tasted the strong flavour on her tongue first and then felt the instant burn course all the way down as the liquid hit her throat, but she kept gulping until she needed to stop for air. Rose coughed slightly as she tried to breathe through the fire in her throat. She felt the warmth of the strong alcohol instantly begin to spread through her. The alcohol coupled with the blood loss made her feel instantly light headed. Dean had dragged a chair across to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. He patted her knee lightly as she gasped for air. 

“Atta’ Girl” he said smiling reassuringly at her. She felt Sam inch a little closer and he had the shiny metal instruments poised ready in his hands.  
“Ready?” Sam asked tentatively. Rose’s pupils dilated with fear as she grasped the side of the bed sheets again. She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes bracing herself for the onslaught of pain. Then she felt something she didn’t expect, a rough firm hand snaking its way into hers and gripping it tightly. She opened her eyes in surprise to see Deans face close to hers, his green eyes burning intently into hers.  
“Look I’m not gunna lie to you; I’m not that kinda guy. This is gunna hurt like a bitch, but you just keep chugging that Jack and focus on me and we’ll get you through this ok” he squeezed her hand encouragingly and Rose steeled her resolve, she took another long pull on the whiskey and nodded that she was ready to Sam. Dean was right, it hurt like a bitch. She could feel the stainless steel tools digging around in her mangled shoulder searching for the hunk of metal that was the bullet. Dean kept her in the present though, talking her through the pain, clutching her hand and not even wincing when her nails almost drew blood. 

“That’s it Rose almost done, just keep focusing on my voice. Once this is through we’ll go after that bastard and put him down for good, how’s that sound?” he asked as she nodded squeezing her eyes tight and trying not to cry as she felt metal finally scrape on metal in her shoulder.  
“Hey, hey come on. Stay with me. Almost there. Plus you know what! Your gunna have a really cool scar, your one of us now, no hunter worth there salt hasn’t been shot at, at least once” Dean told her encouragingly, Sam shot him a glare at his last comment, and Rose let out a slight whimper as she felt a hard tug as Sam finally withdrew the tweezers from her shoulder the compacted bullet clamped in the ends.  
“Got it!!!” Sam said triumphantly. Rose turned her face to him relieved, she hadn’t even glanced at him since he began the procedure, she had been too scared to look in case she passed out again. Now that she did look, Rose could see the sheen of sweat on his face and his fringe matted slightly to his forehead, he had tried so hard to hurt her as little as possible. She felt a warm glow spreading inside her and she couldn’t figure out if it was relief that the worst of the pain was over, the alcohol in her system or appreciation for her new found friends. Rose felt she could call them that now. There are some things you can’t live through without ending up trusting each other, and getting shot and having a bullet dug out of you was one of them.

Sam dropped the bullet into a glass on the night stand and began delicately cleaning, stitching and dressing her wound. Rose slowly released Dean’s hand which was now white from the lack of blood flowing to it. He flexed it grimacing slightly as he examined the nail marks all along his hand.  
“You got one hell of a grip on you girl” he said shaking out his hand, Rose couldn’t help but grin stupidly at him, her head was feeling light and floaty.  
“There, all done.” Sam said finally finishing the bandage with a little bow.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked leaning close examining her and smiling, his sweet smile. Rose flexed her arm and pulled a face; it still hurt but felt much better now the bullet was out and the alcohol had numbed the pain. She leant forward and placed a hand softly on his warm cheek. 

“Thank you” she said slowly, she was suddenly distracted by how soft his hair was as it tickled her fingers, she began running her fingers through it, then she was giggling to herself.  
“Ok, easy there” Sam said easing himself back ought of her reach smiling broadly  
“I think some ones had enough Jack for one evening” he chuckled easing the bottle out of her other hand. Rose pouted as he took it away. Right there and then Sam thought it was one the cutest things he’d ever seen.  
“Ah let her have it,” Dean said taking his jacket off and throwing it on the couch  
“After what she’s been through I think she deserves a drink” he smiled a conspiring smile at her. Rose grinned back and held out her good arm for the bottle.  
“Ok,” Sam conceded “But you’re holding her hair if she pukes” he added laughing.

The guys each got a beer from the fridge and had settled on the beds Dean sprawled on his, with his back propped up against the head board one arm thrown behind his head. Rose mirrored him on the opposite bed sitting cross legged the bottle of Jack happily in her hands, whilst Sam sat on the end. The conversation had swung back round to Alistair’s cryptic warning about Rose. 

“I have no idea what the hell he meant about Samhain; didn’t we already kill that guy?” Dean asked Sam as he took another swig of beer  
“Now that one I do know,” Sam answered knowledgably “Samhain is also the name of a satanic holy day. It’s named after the Demon we killed, it’s also the same day as our Halloween. Apparently it’s the day when the gates of Hell are at the weakest, satanic worshippers and Demons make attempts to break the bond which keeps them closed. There’s always a ton of blood rites and sex rituals not to mention good old human sacrifice to try to get them to open. Unfortunately some demons always get through the cracks but they’ve never been fully opened before, apart from Samhain himself none of the heavyweights have ever gotten through” Dean took a deep breath and blew the air back out slowly. 

“Maybe they should lay off the hell-burgers a little” he grinned at his own joke, but quickly reverted back to being serious when the others didn’t laugh. “So we know this Samhain is when Alistair’s planning to do whatever the hell he’s planning, that gives us a month give or take, to find and kill him first. Job done. Then we've got the bigger problem, Lilith.” Sam’s face turned sour.

Rose had been slowly sipping at the bottle in her hands, she still wasn’t convinced on the taste, but she was enjoying listening to the steady banter between the brothers, until the conversation had come back around to her and the demon. Now she was listening intently or as intently as she could for someone whose thoughts were dancing everywhere. 

“Who’s Lilith?” she asked curiously. The boys both looked at her, she’d been very quiet up till now.  
“Do you wanna tell her or should I?” Dean ventured. Sam must have thought it best he tell her as he was the one who began explaining.  
“Lilith is the first demon that Lucifer ever created, and she is probably the most powerful demon we’ve ever come across. She’s completely insane, and she likes to eat new-born babies” Rose stared at Sam’s face, he wasn’t joking, as she hoped he might have been, she felt a little sick.  
“Oh.” Was all she could manage to say. Sam patted her feet sympathetically giving them a little reassuring squeeze and holding on to them. Dean sat forward and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

“Alistair’s gotta be lying, trying to put the fear in us. We ganked that bitch, we ganked her good! We watched her die Sam! And at a damn high cost at that!” Dean’s eyes flicked to Sam’s hand on Roses feet for a millisecond, but it was enough to make Sam uncomfortable as he swiftly removed it, getting to his feet. Rose didn’t mind it had felt comforting but she could tell the boys were getting aggravated now she could feel the energy in the room becoming charged. 

“I know man, I know. It just doesn’t make sense, but why would he lie? What’s he got to gain? I mean we’ve got no way of telling if he even is telling the truth” Sam countered. Dean jumped to his feet suddenly. He was having a eureka moment. Rose could practically see the light bulb pop up above his head. 

“I’ll be damned if I know why demons do what they do, or say what they say Sammy. But we do know someone who’ll know if Lilith’s still alive and kicking down there” he grinned widely, clearly pleased with himself. He looked up at the ceiling and shouted  
“Cas! Would you shag ass down here, we got a problem! Come on Cas! I know you can hear me! ”

Sam beamed at his brother; clearly he agreed this was a good idea. Rose was beyond confused as to why Dean was yelling at the ceiling, even if she was sober she’d have found this beyond odd, she was just about to ask what he was expecting to happen when a man wearing a trench coat appeared standing right beside them. Rose yelped in shock and pushed herself tightly back to the bed as far away from the man as possible. The only things she knew that could appear and disappear like that were demons. The three men all turned and looked at her confused; Sam made the connection as to what she was thinking faster than the others. He quickly sat down by her feet again motioning for her to calm  
“Easy Rose its ok, you’re safe, this is our friend Castiel. He’s an Angel. He’s here to help”


	5. We'll all ride off into the sunset...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reveals a secret he's been keeping from the Winchesters....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review, it means the world when you do :)

“What!?...No, he can’t be!?........I can’t believe it! Seriously?” Was all Rose could think to say. She was sat cross legged on the bed her head in her hands and all her hair hanging forward covering her face.   
“I don’t understand why humans find our existence so hard to believe?” she heard the intruder say.   
“Just give her a minute Cas.” Sam replied. Rose breathed slowly for a few minutes, in and out in slow measured breaths. She was attempting to rationalize this to herself, although it was very hard given the amount of alcohol she’d had to drink. Strangely enough though the minute she thought about everything she’d learnt recently, about demons and the evil in the world, it just sort of clicked in her brain that Angels should exist too. There’s no good without evil, no light without darkness after all. She lifted her head back up and flicked her hair back in one fluid movement and stared at the three before her. 

“Ok, fine. He’s an Angel.” Rose said composing herself and relaxing slightly. Dean clapped his hands together happily.   
“See everyone’s happy, Rose this is Cas. Cas this is Rose” She smiled at the newcomer.   
“It’s nice to meet you Cas” she said genuinely. Sam and Dean both looked surprised and the Angel looked slightly bemused. He cocked his head to one side before offering his hand for her to shake.   
“It is also very nice to meet you Rose, I wish Sam and Dean had comprehended my existence as easily. They took much more convincing.” Sam and Dean grinned sheepishly at her shrugging, he had definitely omitted a little of the truth, Dean actually tried to kill him if his memory was right.

“So how did you meet an Angel? Are there more of you? So does this mean God really does exist and Heaven? Why don’t you have any wings?” Rose had so many questions that they all came pouring out at once. The boys told her about how Castiel had raised Dean from the pit and their reluctance to accept he was an Angel; they tried to answer as many questions as they knew the answers to, with Cas filling in the blanks here and there. 

“Wow,” Rose leant back against the headboard again; she had been leaning forward listening raptly.   
“When Charlie told me you’d been to Hell and back he really wasn’t joking” she said looking to Dean.   
“Unfortunately not.” he replied darkly, Rose could see the flicker of past horrors still etched on his face when he said this, although he quickly tried to mask it. Rose still had one question though, the boys had briefly mentioned a word she wasn’t familiar with ‘Vessel.’ When she asked what it meant, it was Castiel who answered in his quiet monotone voice. 

“The body you see is not my true form. You humans do not have the stamina to withstand the true presence of an Angel. If I were to stand before you as my true self your body would fry and you would most certainly die.” He stated matter-of-factly. Rose’s head was a scramble of thoughts; it was a lot of information to wrap her head around.   
“So, if that’s not your body, then whose is it?” she asked sceptically. Cas looked awkwardly at Dean as if seeking help. Dean shook his head smirking. Cas took a deep breathe he was not used to being put under such scrutiny.   
“This is the body of a man named Jimmy Novak. He has given me permission to use him as my vessel, so I may reside on Earth and communicate with humans such as yourself” Rose frowned, her nose scrunching at the top. She was looking at the sickly green bedspread mulling something over in her brain. She looked sharply up at Castiel her thoughts coming together in an angry swarm. 

“So your possessing a human being, just like the demons do” Cas looked taken aback, he did not like the comparison she was drawing. Angels abided by actual rules unlike demons; they did not force their presence on anyone.   
“No. I have not possessed Jimmy Novak like a common demon” Cas said the colour in his cheeks rising slightly “I could not use him as my vessel without his full consent and he can expel me any time he wishes” he finished his voice had risen a few octaves. Rose’s face softened slightly, and she relaxed. So Angels were different to demons, but she still found it hard to wrap her head around having someone else inside your body, wearing you like a suit. The thought made her feel extremely uneasy.

“Ok easy their kids,” Dean interrupted standing to get another beer out of the fridge   
“Cas is a little protective of Jimmy, so don’t mind him, and Cas, she’s just curious, don’t take it so personally. It’s a lot for one person to take in and given how we took it, I think she’s doing a stand up job of keeping her head” Castiel nodded clearly a bit abashed for raising his voice. Dean came back over and sat on the couch twisting the top off his beer and taking a long draft.   
“Now if were done with question time, we can get down to why we called your feathery ass down here”

Castiel straightened his back looking from Dean to Sam and back again. Rose couldn’t help but feel like he was a little awkward in his own skin, well Jimmy’s skin she corrected herself.   
“We ran into Alistair earlier” Dean told Cas pointedly. Cas’s face was a mask of worry and concerns.   
“The demon who tortured you in hell?” Dean’s face faltered slightly and his eyes flickered to Rose’s. She had unconsciously raised a hand to cover her mouth in horror. Of course if Dean had been to hell he must have been tortured. She couldn’t begin to comprehend what he must have been through; Rose suddenly felt a surge of pity for the man sat before her. Dean shook his head as if he could guess what she was thinking and pushed on; he didn’t need anyone feeling sorry for him. 

“Yeah the one and the same, he’s been hunting Rose down for weeks and handed us a pack of riddles as to what the hell he wants with her” he explained to the Angel.   
“And he also mentioned Lilith” Sam added gravely. Castiel’s face was thoughtful until Sam mentioned Lilith’s name. His head snapped up and he looked slightly embarrassed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   
“Cas?” Sam questioned   
“Do you know something we don’t?” Dean shook his head adamantly at Sam.   
“Of course he doesn’t know anything, if he knew something that damn important he’d tell us ain’t that right Cas?” he said clapping the Angel on the shoulder. Castiel remained resolutely silent; Dean turned his face glaring at the Angel beside him who was avoiding his gaze staring at the brown carpet instead. 

“Cas!” Dean said his voice now raised.   
“Tell me that bitch isn’t alive!” Cas stood up meaningfully and strode across the room, he looked at a loss, clearly trying to think of something to say. He finally lifted his forlorn face to look at her and the boys.   
“I’m afraid it’s true. Lilith is indeed alive.” He looked scared, worried of the boy’s reactions, Rose found it odd that a celestial being would be scared of two humans; he clearly respected their opinions and was scared of upsetting them. Dean looked like he was about to have a fit and Sam’s face was like thunder, she drew back herself, afraid of the torrent she could feel coming.

“What the hell Cas!” Sam shouted “You knew about this and didn’t tell us! How could you keep something like this from us?” Cas looked terrified at the boys rage as it overflowed onto him, he began stammering as if to apologise but Deans angry outburst overrode him,   
“How? How the hell is she alive, Cas? Tell me! We killed her, she was dead! There is no way she could have survived” Cas began opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish trying to get out the words, but Sam interrupted him yet again.   
“I mean what were you even thinking? That we just wouldn’t find out? Were you ever gonna tell us?” Rose couldn’t stand it Castiel looked like a lost little boy scared and confused, she couldn’t stand that the boys were shouting at him whilst he looked so lost.

The whiskey had made her feel brave she was on her feet before she knew it standing between Cas and the furious Winchesters.   
“Stop it! Just Stop!” she shouted at them her hands were shaking slightly and they were both wearing identical shocked expressions   
“If you both stop shouting at him for a minute maybe he could explain, instead of not been able to get a word in edge ways!” The brothers looked at each other mulishly. Dean crossed his arms over his chest petulantly and Sam had shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 

“Fine,” Dean growled “Cas, care to explain yourself?” Castiel nodded gratefully to Rose as she stepped from in-between them.   
“After her demise at your hands, she was resurrected and imprisoned back in hell” Sam and Deans mouths were hanging open.   
“Who would do that? Why would anyone resurrect her?” Sam asked disbelievingly shaking his head.   
“Who do you think Sam? Only one person has that kind of power, the Big Guy that’s who knows where. But I’m with Sam 100% on this one. Why? Why would he bring her back just to lock her away again?” Castiel shrugged sheepishly seemingly embarrassed by the answer.   
“No one can be fully certain of the reason. But I believe he may have had a difficult time letting go, she is one of his most prized creations, she was after all the first woman he ever created” Deans eyes bulged and Sam actually laughed. 

“You mean to tell me that he brought her back, put the whole human race in danger, because he couldn’t let her just stay dead!” Dean fumed, he looked up to the ceiling yelling a little louder “You got issues big guy, you need to learn to let go! Maybe it’s time for some grief counselling!” Castiel looked disapprovingly at Dean shaking his head, Rose got the feeling however that Dean and God didn’t exactly see eye to eye. It was very bizarre that she was now thinking of God as an actual being. Talk about information overload. She had flopped back down onto the bed and began sipping the whiskey again, massaging her temple which was now throbbing slightly.

“I assure you both, Lilith is not a threat she is properly contained deep in the bowels of Hell with no means of escape, this is the reason I chose not tell you. I did not want you to be upset or act rashly when there is no cause for alarm” Castiel said calmly. Sam sighed and looked at Dean who had thrown his hands up into the air and thrown himself back down on the couch.   
“Well as much as we'd like to believe that Cas, Alistair seems to think otherwise. He mentioned something about Rose and I think Lilith may want her for some reason. He mentioned it happening on the Samhain, I think they’re going to try releasing her.” Sam explained seriously.

Castiel suddenly stood ramrod straight staring at Rose; she could practically see his thoughts rushing through his head at light speed. “It can’t be” he said as he marched across the room towards her. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders pulling her up from the bed, agony shot through her injured shoulder from the pressure and the whiskey bottle fell from her grip with a thud. “Aaaah!” she exclaimed as he span her around so her back was to him, he grabbed the neck of her shirt and with surprising speed and strength, completely ripped the back away exposing her back and shoulders. 

“It can’t be!” he muttered again staring avidly at her right shoulder blade, where she had a birthmark. Dean and Sam were on their feet instantly.   
“Get your hands off her” Sam said dragging Cass away from her. Rose turned back around frightened, clutching the remains of her shirt to herself.   
“You mind explaining what the hell you’re doing?” Dean demanded coming to stand in front of her protectively. Cas however ignored them ducking swiftly around Sam’s arm. He looked slightly manic.   
“I need to know the exact circumstances of your birth” he commanded. Dean took a step forward as if to force Castiel away.   
“Please, it is of the utmost importance it could explain everything” he pleaded looking into Rose’s eyes. Dean and Sam seemed to agree that Cas wasn’t going to hurt her and stood aside so they were in a loosely formed circle. 

“I was born in the backseat of car; my mother didn’t make it to the hospital in time, that’s the only unusual thing I can think of” Rose told them honestly. Cas pressed on clearly annoyed at the lack of detail.   
“I need to know where and when and exactly what happened, every detail no matter how insignificant you may deem it”

Rose cast her mind back for the facts her mother had told her about her early unexpected birth. She knew she had actually been born in the states; her parents had been visiting a relative in Wyoming when her mother’s waters had broken 6 weeks early. They were in a car and it was late at night, they had to stop right in the middle of a crossroads. Luckily a man had come from out of nowhere, he must have lived nearby, and he said he was a doctor. He seemed to know what he was doing and they had obviously been in no position to ask questions, they just needed help. She was delivered safely in the backseat of the car by the doctor at 12:00 pm on the dot the night of 30th of April. She relayed these facts to the boys and the Angel. Castiel had sunk onto one of the beds his head in his hands.   
“And the mark on your shoulder, you have had it since birth?” he asked half-heartedly. Rose was confused as to why all this mattered.   
“Well Yes, it is a birth mark” she answered slightly sarcastically she was beginning to feel anxious and self-conscious. 

Castiel looked at her sadly.   
“I am very sorry” he said to her dolefully. “I now understand why Alistair was sent to you. You are a very dangerous human.” The boys made noises of outrage but Castiel continued   
“The circumstances of your birth have marked you as a demonic vessel. Not just any demonic vessel. You are Lilith’s one true vessel. If she were to take possession of you she would become unstoppable, the consequences of which are unthinkable” Dean was once again in front of her as if protecting her from his words.  
“What the hell Cass? How could this happen, I thought only Angels had one true vessels, Demons can force their way into any poor sap and Lilith had plenty of vessels before, why Rose?” Castiel was shaking his head sadly.   
“Yes it is true that Demons can take possession of whomever they wish. But if certain principles are met, and the rarity of this is more than 1 in a hundred million, a Demons true vessel will be created; if the Demon then possesses their true vessel they will become almost invincible. The circumstances surrounding Rose’s birth has made this so. She was born on the very eve of Beltane the day dedicated to the worship of Lilith, her rebirth and spiritual union. She was born on a crossroads, a place that bridges the very gap between Earth and Hell and the very first touch she received in this world was that of pure evil, the Crossroads demon who delivered her, and knowing all this, he then marked her as Lilith’s one true vessel.” Castiel finished solemnly. Rose felt like she needed to sit down, but she already was. It was like someone had pulled the ground from beneath her feet and she was falling down a deep black hole. This was the reason her family were all dead. It was all because of her. It was all her fault. After several long minutes of agonising silence Sam was the first to speak. 

“So now we know why Alistair was sent after you. But now we know what we need to stop. We won’t let anything happen to you Rose, Lilith isn’t going to get anywhere near you. Not if we have anything to do with it.” Dean lifted his head a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.   
“You got that right, we ganked that bitch once and we’ll do it again. You’re not going anywhere. All we need to do is keep you safe until Samhain, we make it past then were in the clear” Rose wanted to agree with them but there was one huge flaw with the logic of their plan. 

“Until next year” she pointed out sadly. Castiel was the one who interrupted this time; he had been sat in quiet contemplation.   
“Wrong, this is your 25th year correct?” Rose nodded   
“This is the only time that Lilith can take possession. It has to be in the 25th year of the vessels life to make the ritual of the one true vessel binding. This is why they’ve left you in peace until now” he finished. Dean looked confused.   
“Why 25?” he asked sceptically.   
“It is a divine loophole. The number 25 relates to blessing thus anything involving the number 25 is blessed by God. Therefore Lilith can only take possession of Rose during her 25th year as she will have technically received God’s blessing and the host of heaven would be rendered powerless to intervene” Castiel explained. Dean clapped his hands now smirking.   
“Well that’s good news for us bad news for her. We get Rose through this year and she’s missed her shot.”  
“I sincerely hope that it will be that easy.” Castiel said getting to his feet. “I must go, I must warn the others of Lilith’s plan and perhaps we can gain some allies to help us fight against her. You must be very careful Rose and you two must take strong measures to protect her” he directed at Sam and Dean   
“Others will come and try to take her before the Samhain. She may be Lilith’s one true vessel but she will also make a powerful vessel for any demon who takes possession. There are many who would not want Lilith to be released. They will either try to destroy her or take her for themselves. Be careful” he finished and disappeared into thin air.

Rose couldn’t tear her eyes away from the spot where he had vanished from.   
“Do you ever get used to him just vanishing and appearing like that?” she asked the boys.   
“Never!” they replied in unison. They all sat quiet momentarily letting all the facts sink in.   
“So what do we do now?” Rose asked the boys exhaustedly. They looked as tired and worn out as she felt, the knowledge of what they were now up against taking its toll. Dean answered her with a grin and his voice full of resolve.   
“We keep you safe, we kill Lilith and all the sons of bitches who try to help her and afterwards we’ll all ride off into the sunset…..”


	6. It's Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many more people will die because of Rose?

Rose was awoken to the sound of a shower been turned on and she heard a door somewhere to the right of her shut quietly. Her head felt thick and heavy and it felt like it was pulsating something wicked, her shoulder was throbbing painfully and it took her a while to remember exactly why she felt like she’d been hit by a steam train. Slowly as if in drips the last 24 hours came back to her. Finding the Winchesters, Sam with his sweet nature and his, rough around the edges, tortured, big brother Dean. She remembered the agonizing experience of getting shot after their confrontation with the demon who was possessing her brother. The Demon who she could now put a name to ‘Alistair’ she thought bitterly causing her stomach to roil and turn. Rose remembered having the bullet dug out of her shoulder, how she gotten through that she had no idea, and she remembered meeting the Angel Castiel who had explained why all this awful shit was happening to her. Rose sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself as she remembered what they were going to have to face. Lilith. The powerful, bitch-demon, who wanted to wear her like a party dress, she laid her head back down, her eyes screwed shut as she waited for the pounding in her head to subside and also kind of hoping this was all just a very terribly messed up dream. She heard the water in the shower shut off and opened her eyes as she heard the bathroom door open a few minutes later.   
Dean came out hair still damp pulling his t-shirt on over his chiselled chest and abs; she thought she caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his chest too. If she didn’t feel so crappy she might have been horribly embarrassed at seeing him half naked but right now her head hurt too much. 

“Morning!” Dean said brightly a grin plastered across his face; he was way too cheerful for someone who had spent the night downing beer after beer. All Rose could do was mutter a half-hearted “Morning” back in response. Dean chuckled shaking his head as he sat on the bed and began pulling on his boots. She had slept on the couch after a lot of arguing with the brothers that she was half their size and would be a lot more comfortable on it than either of them would be. Rose sighed heavily squinting her eyes and frowning at the bright light shining in through shutters on the windows. 

“What’s a matter Princess? Not a morning person?” Dean asked still grinning and suppressing the urge to laugh. Rose glared at him as she sat up and threw off the blanket defiantly and swung her legs down, she stretched out gingerly, wary of her injury. It wasn’t until she felt the draft on her legs and noticed that Dean had stopped midway lacing up his boot, mouth slightly popping open that she remembered she had very little on. Her shirt had been splattered in blood and ripped in the front by Sam so he could get the bullet out, then shredded by Cass as he, for want of a better word, examined her birthmark. Sam had loaned her one of his T-shirts to sleep in and that plus her underwear was currently all she had on. She quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over herself covering her modesty as Sam came back in through the door arms laden with Styrofoam cups and bags of food. Dean coughed and leapt up shaking his head getting rid of a few unwelcome thoughts, he strode over to Sam almost snatching the bag of food from his hand only pausing to say   
“What no pie?” before immediately diving in.   
“Oh you’re up!” Sam said smiling first at her before throwing a dark look at Dean for complaining,   
“It’s 9 am Dean so no, there’s no pie! I got you coffee and some breakfast I figured you could use it” he said offered her one of the steaming cups. She took the cup from him and wrinkled her nose; she had never been much of a coffee drinker.   
“What is it with you Americans and Coffee? Tea is just as good you know” she asked jokingly 

 

She managed to drink the coffee after putting several sachets of sugar into it and had also managed to force down some of the breakfast. Dean had readily finished what she couldn’t. After that and a quick shower she was feeling much more human again. They were quickly back on the road heading towards a place called Sioux Falls to see a man called Bobby. Dean was driving and Sam had let her ride shotgun, and with the way Dean drove it took them hardly any time at all before they were pulling up outside a junkyard with a large sign outside that said “Singer’s Autos” It had a reasonable sized house set way back up the drive behind the towering piles of cars. Rose got out of the Impala feeling slightly nervous, she trusted the boys but had no idea what to expect when it came to Bobby. The boys had briefly filled her in about Bobby on the ride over, they hadn’t said it but she could tell he was like a father to them; they spoke with a mixture of fondness and admiration and that slight dash of annoyance that only parents can cause. He was also a very experienced hunter who had helped them out of many a jam and saved their bacon countless times. 

“The old man’s definitely got a few tricks up his sleeve when it comes to hunting Demons” Dean had told her proudly.   
“Yeah, plus he may know a trick or two that we don’t, ways of keeping you safe or hidden from Lilith” Sam had chimed in reassuringly patting her on her good shoulder. Rose desperately hoped they were right. They walked up to the door and just as Sam raised his fist to knock it swung inwards. A stout man with a wiry beard and trucker hat stood scowling on the other side.   
“What in the hell took you so damn long?!” he asked gruffly, walking away clearly expecting them to follow. The boys marched over the threshold and Rose followed cautiously taking in her new surroundings. She could tell the house had seen better days and there was a distinct lack of femininity about the place but somehow it still felt homey. There were books everywhere, strange instruments and a number of weapons strewn about the place. Bobby had strode into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge he’d passed one to Sam and Dean and offered her one. Rose shook her head and refused politely. No wonder Sam and Dean didn’t get a hangover all they seemed to do was drink. She could hardly blame them though, if she hunted monsters for a living she’d probably drink a lot too. 

 

Sam had done the introductions after they were settled in the large living room. Bobby sitting in his armchair, a football game   
was muted on the TV. Bobby was quiet polite when it came to speaking to her but he was gruff when speaking to the boys. Bobby had even gone as far as to make her a cup of English breakfast tea. She sat hugging the large mug like it was a lifeline.   
“You drink Tea?” Dean had asked sceptically, when he had offered her a cup.   
“So what if I do! Can’t a man enjoy a cup of Earl Grey once in a while! My livers not as young as it used to be you know boy!” he had chided back much to Sam and Dean’s amusement. The boys had just finished filling Bobby in on everything that had happened since they had met and about Castiel’s revelation of her being Lilith’s one true vessel. Bobby let out a low whistle. 

“So Feathers is sure about this?” he questioned Sam uncertainly.   
“Deadly” Sam replied his jaw tight and clenching.   
“I’ve never seen him so on-edge about something before. He’s even gone to see if he can round up some help from the other angels” he added running a hand nervously through his hair his leg bouncing restlessly. Bobby took another pull on his beer his eyes narrowing in deep thought, he turned to Rose a look of concern now on his weather lined face.   
“Seems you’ve got a mighty high price on your head girl, but me and the boys here ain’t gonna let it come to that. You’re all best setting up camp here for a while until we can figure out what our next move is, it’ll be close quarters but we’ll make do” With that Bobby stood and strode out of the room jerking his head at Dean to follow him. Dean stood obediently and followed him out of the room. They were going to talk privately Rose assumed, Sam looked briefly concerned about been left out but recovered quickly not wanting to alarm Rose.

“So how’s the shoulder and the hangover?” Sam asked her slightly teasing grinning at her from across the room.   
“Not so bad now thank you” she found herself beaming back “I had a good doctor. One who also remembers to bring the patient breakfast” she quipped appreciatively. Sam chuckled and scraped a hand through his long hair again. Clearly this was a habit of his, Rose felt very safe with him around. Safe and comfortable and she had also decided over the course of the last 24 hours that she could trust him with her life. Sam got up nervously and joined her on the small love seat, sitting himself down cautiously on the edge.   
“Look, I know you’re probably scared out of your wits right now,” he said softly placing a tentative hand on her knee “but we will do everything we can to keep you safe, and if there’s anything you need to talk about I’m here for you ok, I just wanted you to know that. Deans not so much into the touchy feely stuff but I’m here if you do need to talk” he finished sweetly, looking shyly at the floor. At that moment Dean and Bobby strode back into the rooms arms laden with books. Sam removed his hand from her knee lightning fast and a glower momentarily crossed Dean’s face before he strode forward and dumped the heavy pile of books onto Sam’s lap. 

“Get your nerd hat on Sammy you got researching to do” Dean said snarkily throwing himself back into the armchair and picking up his beer. Sam threw a book back at him none too gently   
“Yeah, and you can help” he said scowling slightly at his older brother. Sensing a fight Rose took an old dusty book herself from Sam   
“So what am I looking for?” She asked bringing her legs up so she was sitting cross legged and opening the heavy book up on her lap. She imagined to herself that the brothers could both be a little hot headed at times.   
“You’re looking for any mention of Lilith or of possession rituals especially ones occurring on the night of Samhain, you may come across a demon called Samhain whilst your looking, but Sam and Dean already got to him so he’s not a worry” Bobby said stacking his pile on the floor next to his own chair and picking up the first one. They sat and read in silence for about half an hour the only sounds were pages turning, occasional beer drinking and Bobby and Dean commenting on the score of the game that was still silently playing on the old TV. Rose was musing to herself how much easier this would be if she had access to the library back home, which incidentally had a large occult section, when the idea hit her. 

“Do you have a computer Bobby? And Wi-Fi?” she asked hopefully looking around. Bobby looked at her confused   
“Do I look like I own a computer?” he said bemusedly waving his hand around the house, which admittedly did look like it was a technology free zone. Even his phones were still attached to the walls, he had about 7 of them, all with labels like FBI and Hospital stuck to them.   
“I have my laptop in the car I’ll go get it.” Sam said rising to his feet and stretching. He was back a moment later booting it up on his knee. He passed it to her once he’d entered his password. Dean looked curiously over at her over the top of his book his eyebrows knitted together, his feet still kicked up on the coffee table. Rose quickly brought up her library’s web page and logged in on the staff network which gave her online access to the books stored there. They had recently made electronic copies of the entire contents of the library to keep up to date with modern technology. Rose tapped away entering key words into the search bar such as Lilith, Samhain and Possession rituals and a list of books containing those words and phrases came up a moment later. She passed Sam back the laptop grinning at her own cleverness. 

“Voila” she said as she watched Sam’s face comically changed from confusion to amazement as he realised what she had just provided him with.   
“Oh my god, how did you just do that? This is freaking amazing!” He said leaning over and hugging her enthusiastically with one of his big arms.   
“Perks of been a librarian in the digital age” she quipped back blushing slightly at his show of affection. “Care to let us in on your little secret over there” Dean said tetchily a slight frown on his face.   
“Rose has given us online access to the library she works at back home” Sam explained utterly enthused. Dean didn’t seem to be too impressed and neither did Bobby.   
“Guys you do realize what this means!” Sam continued excitedly. Dean and Bobby looked at each other shrugging.   
“Care to enlighten us then, oh technical one” Bobby said sarcastically.   
“So, this will cut down on all the unnecessary searching we do through book after book. We just type in whatever we’re looking for and Bam! The books containing the information will be directly at our fingertips. It’ll take us straight to the pages we need and everything. It’ll cut our research time in half! Heck more than half!” Dean nodded slowly taking in what Sam had said.   
“So, less reading more ganking?” he asked. Sam nodded grinning at his brother; Dean looked pleased with his own assessment.   
“That’s fine by me Sammy! I’m gunna go get another beer to celebrate, want one?” he asked rising to his feet he rubbed the top of Rose’s head affectionately mussing her hair up   
“Good job kid” he said winking at her and striding towards the kitchen.   
“Not so fast boy!” Bobby said to Deans retreating back, “If you kids are staying here and you’re planning on drinking more of my beer you best go make a grocery run first. I don’t have enough food in this house to feed all of us. Pick up a few crates too and for god sake take the girl shopping! I’m guessing she isn’t wearing Sam’s shirt as a fashion statement.” He said nodding in her direction. Rose blushed slightly. It was true she was out of clothes all she had was what she had on and she was getting sick of washing her underwear in the sink. Dean sighed his broad shoulders heaving as he did so. “Fine!” He said draining the last of his beer and striding out to the Impala muttering something about hating shopping and chick stuff.

They had been to the grocery store and picked up a shopping cart full of food. Given how much she saw Dean eat she didn’t think it would last too long, she offered to put the little money she had left toward the groceries but Dean had waved her off showing her a wallet full of credit cards all with different names. He explained that they didn’t get paid doing what they do and given they went around saving people; they figured stealing a little from Uncle Sam wouldn’t hurt. She was surprised, but had to kind of agree with them. Half of the groceries had to go on the back seat due to the trunk been full of weapons. Rose reminded herself to ask about these later. They had pulled up outside a strip mall which had a Ladies Boutique. 

“You don’t have to come in I’m sure I’ll be fine” she was explaining to the guys.   
“I’ll be really quick I just need to get some underwear and a few shirts” Dean had twisted round in his seat a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth   
“We’re not letting you go in there alone, besides I’m sure Sam’s running pretty low on panties too” he said his mouth now practically in a grin. Sam shook his head and punched his brother on the arm. Rose got out of the car blushing and strode quickly toward the store; she heard the other two doors close and the boys having a whispered argument behind her.   
“Great job Dean you embarrassed her.” She heard Sam whisper to Dean   
“Hey I didn’t bring up underwear she did” Dean replied almost laughing. Rose would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit mortified to have to go underwear shopping with the boys. 

 

Inside, the tiny store had a small selection of everything. She quickly went straight to the underwear section hoping to get that out of the way first. She was quickly looking for her size on the bra rail but realised the sizes were in a different format to what she was used to in England and she was completely baffled by them. Just then the only store clerk bustled over as Sam and Dean stood awkwardly in the corner trying not to stick out too much.   
“Can I help you sugar” she said in an overly cheerful voice her bleach blonde hair coiffed to an overlarge size around her head. Rose shot a nervous glance at the boys who were trying to look busy and failing miserably.   
”Erm I’m not sure on what size I need I’m not used to your sizing labels” Rose told the clerk embarrassedly and glancing nervously towards the boys. The clerk looked pityingly at her.   
“Of course sweetheart, how about we take you through the back and get you sized up I’ll pick a few in a size I think will fit and we’ll get you measured up in jiffy! Now Red, white or pink?” she said pointing to the rack with her deadly sharp manicured fingernail.   
“Erm Red?” she replied it was the first colour she had said and the clerk grabbed a few and began hustling her towards the changing room at the back of the store.   
Dean stood bouncing on his heels grinning to himself hands in his pockets, Sam smirked at him 

“Dude, what is it?” he asked his brother who was now chuckling quietly.   
“She picked red underwear Sammy.” He said as if that explained it. It was Sam’s turn to look confused.  
“And….” He said fishing for more of an explanation.   
“It’s real simple Sam, good girls pick white, naughty girls go for black or pink and you’re really naughty girls, well they pick red” he said winking at Sam.   
“Dude that’s gross!” Sam said a little disgusted in his older brother, he had sex on the brain. Truth was Sam felt it was a little wrong thinking of Rose that way. She was so tiny, sure she was attractive, heck really attractive if he admitted it, but he felt too protective of her already to think of her in that way, he felt almost brotherly towards her. The boys continued to stand awkwardly in the store waiting for Rose to return with the clerk. 

 

The assistant had practically shoved Rose into one of the large changing rooms. Her big toothy smile still plastered on her face as she locked the door behind them.   
“Shirt off then hunny” she ordered unrolling the measuring tape in her hand. Rose turned away from the clerk protecting her modesty and did as she was told; as she turned back around to face the clerk her smile was gone.   
“Nice birthmark sweetie, in fact nice body overall, I’ve been looking for one just like it. I figured you’d be needing some new clothes soon, dragging your ass all the way from England with only one outfit; it was only a matter of time. And it was so easy to get you away from your body guards out there. Lilith’s gunna hate me for stealing her outfit but who cares, I’ll be the boss once I’m wearing you” she said her eyes turning completely back. Rose went to scream for Sam and Dean but before she could the Demon had wrapped the measuring tape tightly around her neck cutting off her airway. The Demon forced her back into the wall and lifted her so her feet were dangling from the ground. Rose tried desperately to free the cord from around her neck to get some air, it was cutting tightly into her flesh and her eyes were beginning to lose focus. She tried to kick the Demon away from her but her weak efforts had little effect. 

“Open up Sweetie, this won’t hurt a bit” the demon said smiling. Rose panicked; she couldn’t let this Demon take possession of her she just couldn’t. With one last clear thought she stopped trying to untighten the tape around her neck and released her own throat she balled her hand into a fist and banged frantically as hard as she could on the wall praying the boys would hear it. 

“Oh no you don’t you little bitch!” the Demon hissed throwing her to the ground. Precious air briefly flowed through her crushed windpipe as the door crashed open. Rose threw her arms out to stop the door crushing her. As Dean threw a bottle of water at the demon whose skin smoked and sizzled as it let out a piercing scream. The demon threw its head back and opened its jaw wide a jet of black smoke came hurtling out and it filtered straight into the air conditioning vent. The body the Demon was in collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap. 

 

Rose clutched her throat dragging in painful breaths of air, her body shaking like a leaf from what had just happened. Sam bent down and checked the woman’s body; he shook his head at Dean. Rose knew this meant she was dead. Dean had grasped her by the upper arms and pulled her to her feet, she hadn’t taken her eyes off the dead body, and she felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. She had caused another death by proxy, she had never met this woman, maybe she had a family and kids who’d be waiting for her to come home to make them dinner, she didn’t even know her name, and she was now lying dead in her own store because of her. Dean shook her gently,   
“Rosie, focus, look at me, are you hurt?” she shook her head tears pooling at the corners of her eyes as she continued to stare at lifeless body of the woman whose name she didn’t know. A noise escaped her bruised throat and Dean pulled her instantly towards his chest obstructing her view of the corpse and wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders as she began sobbing,   
“Shhh” he whispered softly as he held her gently stroking her hair “It’s not your fault”


	7. Are you ready for your first lesson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wants revenge but are the Winchesters willing to help her get it?

Rose was in the back seat of the Impala hugging her knees tightly, her head bowed so her mass of hair fell forward hiding her tear stained face. She was wearing Sam’s borrowed t-shirt again; it was clinging tightly to her damp feverish skin. She wasn’t sure if she had put it on herself or if one of the boys had done it for her, she didn’t care. Rose knew the boys were arguing, although she couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying due to the roaring sound in her ears. She could feel tears still streaming steadily down her face but she had no desire to wipe them away, she just let them fall hot and wet onto her front, soaking her. The woman in the store, her death had been so clean so painless compared to the horror her family had suffered through at the hands of Alistair. Her family were almost unrecognisable after he had finished with them; the images would be burned on the inside of her mind forever. They were all she could see whilst staring at the dead clerks face, flicking by one by one like a sick slide show. Her poor kind hearted mother whose hair had been a similar shade of blonde had, had her eye’s, and finger nails sickeningly removed, leaving nothing but empty bleeding sockets and raw bloody stumps before her throat had finally been slashed. Her father whom she had found hanging by his own entrails that had been forcibly ripped from his middle and wrapped around his neck before he had been strung up on the chandelier choking the life from him, and her strong clever eldest brother who had, had several stakes driven through his body painfully one by one until he looked like a human dart board. All of their tortured faces swam before her eyes, it was all her fault they were dead. As she chocked down another sob threatening its way up her battered windpipe she made a vow to herself. No one else was going to die because of her, because of what she was.

As Sam steered her through Bobby’s door, his arm protectively around her shoulders the tirade began again, but this time she could hear the words they were all yelling.   
“What the hell were you thinking letting her go in there alone?! The girls already been shot at and now strangled! You’re supposed to be protecting her or have you forgotten the meaning of that!” Bobby was yelling. Dean had squared up to the older hunter   
“We know Bobby ok, it was stupid, really god damn stupid, even for us. We underestimated how badly these sons of bitches wanted her, we won’t do it again!” Bobby was staring Dean down he opened his mouth again to argue back; clearly he hadn’t said all he had to say on the subject. Rose couldn’t stand the yelling anymore so she walked dazed into the kitchen and started putting away groceries, mechanically. Doing something dull and repetitive was helpful. When she was done, Rose began looking for pots and pans continuing to try to block out the raised voices. She was busy chopping and peeling vegetables when Dean came silently into the kitchen behind her, making her jump and drop the knife she was holding so it clattered loudly onto the chopping board. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya, how are you holdin’ up?” he said holding his hands up and sounding kind of awkward, truth was he was scared of making her cry again it was one of the most heart breaking things he’d ever seen, all her pain was so clear in her eyes it made his heart feel like it was in a vice. He didn’t like it one damn bit. Rose smiled weakly at him and said she was fine. He knew it was lie, she knew it was a lie, but they let it pass just the same.   
“So, um, what are you doing?” he pressed on glad they seemed to be in safe territory. She raised one of her perfectly arched brows sceptically at him.   
“Really?” she asked incredulously one hand on her hip and sweeping her hair back from her face with the other in a fluid motion   
“I’m standing here with a knife and a carrot what do you think I’m doing?” she laughed lightly picking the knife back up again and continuing to chop vegetables, as Dean grinned sheepishly at her shrugging.   
“So you cook? You any good?” he asked hopefully relaxing a little and getting a beer out of the fridge he offered her one and this time she took it gratefully.   
“Yeah, I guess so.” She answered shyly, her brows creased slightly as she expertly sliced an onion into tiny cubes   
“My mum taught me she’s an amazing cook.” Roses face faltered for a moment as she realised her mistake   
“Was an amazing cook” she corrected. They were back on thin ice.   
“Do you want a hand? I don’t know much about the cooking but I sure as hell know my way around a knife” Dean offered not knowing what else to say, he took the knife from her hand their fingers brushing slightly. Rose stepped back instinctively from the contact trying not to seem too awkward about it and showed him what she needed chopping. 

They worked in almost silence except for when Dean asked why she was doing certain things and her explaining the cooking techniques her mother had shown her when she was a little girl. It felt sad talking about her mother but she felt like the promise she had made herself in the car had put things to rest for her where her family was concerned. Rose had added one more promise to her list however, it had come to her whilst she was holding the knife chopping, she felt the sadness slip away slowly being replaced by anger and rage for them, for what they had gone through at the hands of the Demon, Rose had decided she would avenge them if it was the last thing she did.

Rose was busy musing on her new found vengeful thoughts whilst stirring a pan when they were interrupted by Sam as came through the door looking for them, he could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Dean chopping vegetables and wearing an apron.   
“He’s never cooked a thing in his life, unless you count pouring cereal into a bowl” Sam told Rose incredulously.   
“You don’t have to eat any of it if you don’t want Sammy! Means there’ll be plenty more for me!” Dean threatened him brandishing the wooden spoon, which pushed his younger brother even farther over the edge laughing. Rose loved how playful they were with each other; there light heartedness helped calm her still jangled nerves. After a few hours in the kitchen Rose, with a little help from Dean, had managed to scrape together a traditional English Roast for the boys and Bobby. She figured it was the least she could do after they had saved her life twice now and especially seen as Bobby was letting them stay there. They all looked amazed as she carried out the huge hunk of roast beef and set it on the table in front of them, their mouths hanging slightly open. They had all laughed at her as she tried to explain what the Yorkshire puddings were, but once they had tasted them they soon stopped laughing and all was silent except for the sound of knives and forks scraping and furious chewing. 

“Bobby can we keep her” Dean joked pleadingly as he speared the last piece of meat with his knife; she honestly had no idea where he put it all. As they all sat digesting the huge meal the conversation dwindled back around to the most recent attack on Rose’s life.   
“So what the hell happened in there?” Bobby asked his tone concerned his eyes flicking to the raw red marks on Rose’s throat.   
“Well the shop assistant took me in the back and locked the door, which I thought was a bit odd to begin with” she explained nervously   
“Then she told me to take of my top so I turned my back to take off my t-shirt” Rose was interrupted by a spluttering noise, at that moment Dean had started choking on his piece of meat, Sam punched him hard on the back and Bobby glared at him shaking his head.   
“Sorry, continue” Dean apologised his face flushing red. Rose blushed slightly before continuing   
“Anyway as I was saying, when I turned back around, she’d changed, like she was a different person, she mentioned how Lilith would be mad that she had gotten to me first but she didn’t care and that’s when her eyes turned black” Rose continued in a hushed tone.   
“She wrapped the measuring tape around my neck before I could scream, I tried to fight her off but she was too strong, I thought I was going to die, my only thought after that was getting Sam and Dean’s attention. So I let go and stopped fighting back and I beat the wall with my fist as hard as I could.” They were all leaning forward listening raptly   
“She realised what I was doing and threw me to the ground, that’s when Sam and Dean broke through the door. Dean threw something at the demon which made it scream and its skin burn and then all this black smoke came out of the woman’s mouth and she fell down, dead.” She finished in a whisper. Sam and Dean looked pensive, the memory still fresh in their minds. 

“That was a brave thing you did, you got guts kid” Bobby said patting her hand once.   
“And that stuff by the way was Holy Water; demons can’t touch the junk without getting hurt. Don’t you know that?” Bobby asked. Rose’s mind took in the new information, she had no idea, in fact she knew next to nothing about demons, as of two weeks ago she didn’t even know they existed.   
“Oh so that explains why you soaked me when we first met? That was Holy Water you threw over me?” she asked Dean. Bobby stood up shaking his head as he began gathering plates   
“Real smooth, Hot Shot.” he scolded Dean. “I think you two boys best set about educating the girl on demons, in the meantime I’m gonna give our old friend Charlie a call and find out why he sent her out here without knowing a damn thing on how to protect herself”

Rose and the boys settled back in the living room, they could her Bobby on the phone in his study yelling at Charlie.   
“So you know nothing at all about Demons?” Sam asked shaking his head in disbelief. Rose just shook her head in answer, as she slightly peeled the label off of her beer with her thumb. Dean stood up clapping his hands together   
“Ok then listen up kid, it’s time for Demon 101. We’ll teach you everything we know and get you up to speed, and then maybe we can get you trained up a bit, you know some basic self-defence moves, throw in some offensive tactics maybe” Rose beamed, nodding her head in agreement. This was exactly what she needed, knowledge on how to protect herself and how to take down demons, and if they were willing to teach her how to fight too, even better. Rose was hungry for it, she had a deep burning desire in the pit of her stomach to kill Alistair for what he had done to her family, and if she could take down anymore demons whilst she was at it, then even better. Sam had stood up a concerned look on his face,   
“Um,Dean, can I have a word with you, in private” he whispered to his brother. Dean nodded and Sam smiled apologetically at her as the both walked out of the room. They hadn’t gone far enough however as she could still hear them out in the hall.

“What do you think you’re doing Dean?” Sam asked his voice full of accusation and concern.   
“What? I’m helping; she needs to know this stuff Sam. Otherwise she’s just a sitting duck with a big red target painted on her back!” Dean bit back defensively.   
“So what your gunna train her? Just like that? To be like us, to be a hunter? She could get out of this Dean; Rose could still come out of the other side and go back home to England and lead a normal life. She doesn’t need you dragging her further in to this world than what she already is” Sam said almost pleading with his brother.   
“A normal life Sam? What kind of life does she have to go back to? Her whole family is dead! Wake up and smell the sulphur man! She’s already in waist deep and I’m not just gunna leave her defenceless in all this.” Dean all but shouted at his brother before shouldering past him, heading towards the door.   
“Now where are going?” Sam shouted after him exasperated.   
“For some air!” Dean shouted as the door slammed shut behind him. 

Sam stood bewildered for a minute before running a hand through his hair and returning to the living room, he smiled at Rose nervously   
“Dean’s not feeling too hot, he’s just gone for a little walk he’ll be back in a while” he said unconvincingly, sitting down heavily on the couch. Rose moved to sit beside him, she knew he was worried about her but Dean was right. She was already in too deep there was no way to unsee what she had already seen, there was no way she could ever just go back to how things were before, especially seen as she had nothing to go back to. Rose tentatively took one of his large warm hands in both of her small ones   
“I know you’re trying to protect me, and I appreciate it so much Sam I really do, but this is something I need know about. There’s no going back for me now and Deans right, at the minute I’m just a sitting duck. If you and Dean hadn’t come into the shop with me today I’d be walking around possessed right now” Rose explained sadly, holding his gaze her face set and determined.   
“I know, but this life it’s not something you can just walk away from, trust me I know, I tried. It sucks you in and it changes you. I don’t want that for you Rose. You’re a really great girl, you’re sweet and kind and clever, and you don’t deserve this. You deserve to live a nice normal life, filled with cups of tea and Yorkshire puddings.” Sam said bitterly staring at the floor. Rose smiled up at his sad face, he had the sweetest heart, but there was nothing he could say to change her mind about this. 

“I know and I wish I could have that too, I wish my family were still alive and well and that I was going into work tomorrow to my quiet little job and that I could be worrying about stupid normal things like electric bills or what present to buy for the neighbours 40th anniversary. But that isn’t the hand I’ve been dealt, instead I’m here, half way around the world. With two guys who hunt monsters for a living and there’s a Demon who wants to wear my skin and my family, my family were all murdered. It’s just me now. And I’ll be damned Sam Winchester if I’m going to take all that laying down! Would you really deny me the chance to defend myself against that, against Lilith?” Sam turned so he was facing her, his light hazel eyes searching her dark brown ones for a trace of uncertainty, but all he could see was fire blazing there and he knew she was experiencing the same burning desire for revenge that he felt when Jess was taken from him. He squeezed her hands tightly   
“No, I can’t deny you that. I’ll help you as much as I can, I promise. It’s not going to be easy but we’ll get through this together” Rose threw both her arms around his neck taking him by surprise; he laughed slightly at her reaction and hugged her back, both his arms circling her tiny body.   
“Thank you so much Sam, you have no idea what this means to me” she whispered in his ear.

Neither of them had heard Dean walk back in the house, it wasn’t until he spoke his tone dripping with contempt that they noticed him and broke apart from their embrace both slightly embarrassed   
“Am I interrupting something?” he scowled. Sam jumped up his face reddening,   
“No, not at all” he said self-consciously striding to stand next to his brother. Rose shook her head laughing inwardly, Sam was so easily ruffled, it was so endearing. Dean on the other hand was the complete opposite; she couldn’t quite understand his reaction. Rose knew he was protective of his little brother, perhaps he was just looking out for him, not wanting him to get mixed up with the one true vessel of a powerful demon, and she could hardly blame him. It wasn’t like that though, her feelings for Sam were fraternal, and he was so much like her brother, she could never think of him any other way. Rose made a mental note to herself to keep on guard around Sam so as to ease some of Dean’s misgivings, the last thing she wanted to do was to have him hate her when she needed him to teach her how to protect herself. Dean seemed to relax again and sat himself back in the armchair and put his feet up on the coffee table. They both looked at Sam expectantly, he clapped his hands together looking at her full of enthusiasm   
“Ok then, let’s get down to it. Are you ready for your first lesson? ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please R & R x


End file.
